deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Season 1 Finale: Gareth vs Joe
This is my first season finale between two of The Walking Dead's deadliest villains; Gareth- the leader of the cannablistic cult of Terminus who butcher survivors Claimers Vs Terminants 2.png Claimers Vs Terminants.png Vs Joe- the brutal leader of the Claimers who believes you should take what you want through force Both are enemies of Rick and his group. Both proved to be challenges to the survivors. We must ask ourselves one question; WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Joe weapons Long Range: Mosin-Nagant M44 Mid Range: M16A1 Close Range: Smith & Wesson SW1911SC Melee: Hunting Knife Gareth weapons Long Range: Mk. 14 Mod 1 EBR Mid Range: Norinco type 56 Close Range: Beretta 92FS Melee: Knife X-factors Total X-factors Joe: 220/ Gareth: 150 Weapon edges Long Range: Gareth. The Mosin-Nagant M44 is a good rifle but, the Mk.14 Mod 1 EBR has more range and is newer. Mid Range: Joe. The Norinco type 56 is a good weapon but, the M16A1 has more range. Close Range: Gareth. The Smith & Wesson SW1911SC is defeated due to the Beretta's larger magazine capacity. Melee: Joe. The hunting knife is more of a tried and true weapon for cutting through flesh and bone than Gareth's knife. Battle Joe: Gareth: The battle starts with Alex and three Terminants outside Terminus' boundaries. They hear a stick snap and see Joe and his Claimers advancing. Joe raises his SW1911SC and kills one of the Terminants, with a headshot. Alex fires his Norinco type 56 and hits the Caimer, Len. The Terminants withdraw back to Terminus. Alex enters Terminus, meeting up with Gareth. The Claimers advance towards Terminus, killing one of the two Terminants standing guard, with a shot from Harley's Mosin-Nagant. A Terminant raises his Mk 14 MOD 1 EBR and shoots a Claimer, Lou, in the throat. The Terminants withdraw into Terminus, just as Joe and the remaining Claimers enter. The Claimers start to split up. Gareth sends two of his Terminants to attack. One Terminant fires his Mk 14 killing Harley. The Claimers return fire with their M16s, killing the Terminant sniper. The second Terminant returns fire with his Norinco type 56 killing Tony. Dan fires his M16 and kills the Terminant. Dan regroups with Billy and Joe, as Gareth and Alex regroup with the last remaining Terminant. Billy fires his M16, killing the Terminant. Alex draws out his Beretta 92FS and fires four rounds, killing Dan. Gareth fires his own Beretta and kills Billy. Joe fires his SW1911SC and shoots Alex in the chest and head. Gareth draws out his kitchen knife as Joe draws out his hunting knife. The two clash and Gareth thrusts towards Joe's chest before the Claimer deflects the blow and slashes his hunting knife across Gareth's throat, killing him. Joe raises his hunting knife in the air and yells "CLAIMED!!" in victory. Winner: Joe Deadliest Warrior Gareth may be a great warrior but, Joe takes the majority of weapons and X-factors. Notes The battle will be Joe and six Claimers vs Gareth and six Terminants. The setting is in Terminus and the forested area around the settlement. Voting ends in two weeks. I WILL NOT accept rude votes or comments. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and MUST include proper spelling, grammar and punctuation. Category:Blog posts